


【德哈】究竟是谁帮我写了魔药学作业

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: lofter:焰也微博:Stark先生家的甜甜圈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】究竟是谁帮我写了魔药学作业

我们伟大的救世主有个小秘密，他暗恋自己的死对头好多年了，或许是从德拉科在课上给自己传千纸鹤开始，这件事情一直让他感到苦恼。

但是最近有件事情更让哈利苦恼，他总是在第二天早上醒来时发现桌子上他未完成的魔药学作业被写完了。

哈利的第一个怀疑对象当然是和他一个寝室的罗恩，但是在后来他发现罗恩自己也写不完魔药学作业的时候，立刻打消了这种怀疑。

哈利的第二个怀疑对象就是赫敏，虽然他并不觉得赫敏会做这种事情，但他还是打算找个时间和赫敏说一下。

"哈利，你是在和我开玩笑吗？"赫敏合上了手里的书，将蓬松的棕发拢到耳后，一脸严肃地看着哈利。

"但是这件事情真的发生了。"哈利揉了揉那头本来就很乱的头发。

赫敏又打开书，低头看了一下："我在书里看到过中国有一种神奇动物叫田螺姑娘，她们会在没有人在的时候做一些好事，或许是让你遇到了？"

"你是说神奇动物会写魔药学的作业？还知道了格兰芬多休息室的口令？"哈利有些烦躁地扯了扯领带。

"那我们今晚躲在门口看看吧，究竟是什么人好心帮助了我们可怜的哈利。"罗恩从后面出现，把手搭在了哈利的肩上。

当晚，隐形斗篷下挤着格兰芬多三人组。

“罗恩，你又踩到我了。”赫敏有些忍无可忍地说道。

“我……”罗恩刚想解释就被哈利打断。

“嘘，有人来了。”哈利忍不住向前走了几步。

熟悉的墨绿进入了哈利的眼中，随之而来的就是那抹独属于某个人的闪着银光的金发。

“马尔福？德拉科马尔福？他来干什么？”罗恩对此感到难以置信，因惊讶而张开的嘴巴甚至又可以塞下一个鸡腿。

“我的梅林，他就这么进去了？”哈利忍不住想上前去看个究竟。

"哈利，冷静一些，让我们看看他想做什么。"赫敏把哈利又拉了回来。

只见德拉科先是小心地打量了一下四周，发现没有人后嘴里就开始念念叨叨着什么，然后便顺利地进去了。

"不行，我要找他去问个清楚。"情感完全碾压了哈利心中的理智，他立刻随着德拉科的脚步进去。

"哈利，你……"罗恩刚想制止哈利这一冲动行为，就被赫敏拽走了。

"罗恩，都这么长时间了，你难道还没有发现吗？哈利喜欢马尔福！"赫敏有些无奈地看着罗恩。

此时此刻的屋内，德拉科刚被哈利叫住。

"马尔福，你这是在做什么？"刚说出口哈利就有些后悔。

德拉科有些挑衅地看着哈利，压住了心中的怒火："我在做什么我们的救世主难道会不知道吗？我替你写了那么长时间的魔药学作业，你别告诉我这么长时间你都没有发现那是我的笔迹？"

可疑的红晕出现在哈利的脸：“我怎么可能知道，谁能想到自己的死对头会帮自己写作业？”

德拉科向着哈利的方向一步步地逼近：“那你还想要知道什么？想让我亲口承认我喜欢你？”

马尔福家的小少爷再也忍不住了，迫使哈利退到一个逼仄的角落：“瞧，我们伟大的救世主的怎么变红了？”

墨绿色的琥珀对上了那双蓝灰色的宝石，哈利正视着那双让他着迷的双眼：“马尔福，难道你非要我承认喜欢你才肯罢休吗？”

话音刚落，救世主的嘴就被一个吻堵上了。

第二天的魔药学课上，斯内普拎出了两份长度一样的作业：“马尔福先生和波特先生，我希望你们可以解释一下，为什么你们的观点总是如此一致。”


End file.
